


Halftime

by edgarhun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarhun/pseuds/edgarhun
Summary: #ランガウェ





	Halftime

**Author's Note:**

> PWP, R，女裝請注意

在更衣間時他們背對著彼此換上被分發的道具服裝，做為炒熱萬聖節氣氛的工作，成年男性在派對裡沒有發放可愛糖果、甜到舌頭發癢的蛋糕點心之外的意義，蘭斯洛特的連身短裙穿脫都很方便，而高文還在奮力跟身上女性內衣般的綁帶搏鬥，口氣嚴肅地說不會讓Master和小姐們失望。蘭斯洛特替他繫上繩結，手指輕淺觸碰到的皮膚有著生命的熱，高文背上的一道短小的疤痕吸引了他，面前的人在被按上傷疤時覺得癢一樣地閃躲，他湊近高文的耳邊，低聲說話而不是親吻，留下請求後便走了出去，他知道這會讓高文焦躁。

 

從派對中旬逃離容易地連行動笨重的騎士都辦得到，高文從酒後鬧事的從者和職員外圍經過。他們只是暫時離開，之後還要回去向每個人說晚安希望您們今天都玩得愉快。在房間裡蘭斯洛特拉開高文身上那條自己親手繫上的細繩，布料少得連泳裝都算不上，穿在男性身上既多餘卻又淫靡，輕輕移開就能看見淡色的乳頭，被舔吻胸部時高文縮起腿，不經意地蹭著蘭斯洛特的腰間，小腿在床面上劃出波浪般的痕跡。

別弄髒了。高文提醒他，相對於蘭斯洛特根本無心維持身上的連身裙裝，他異常認真地看待被分配的道具服。蘭斯洛特沈迷於他健壯豐滿的胸乳，只是敷衍地將衣服推到他鎖骨上，然後脫掉自己裙子下滑稽的女式內褲，跨坐到他身上。

高文胸前的女裝彷彿提醒著和男性或女性做愛其實沒有太大的區別，蘭斯洛特在對方的抗議之下捧著那對柔嫩的肌肉，將勃起的陰莖擠進中間的縫裡，在狹窄的空間裡滑動。男性的胸肌和女性的乳房仍有不同，但被刺激時的反應幾乎沒有差別，高文的哼聲泡著柔軟的鼻音，像是動物被順著毛皮生長的方向撫摸，被龜頭摩擦乳尖時他弓起腰，再次放鬆下來後全身都軟得像被含在嘴裡的糖。

他拉起高文的手帶到胸前，要他幫點忙，讓他空出手來脫掉那件被汗水浸濕紫色護士服。

你該不會想射在這裡……  
沒有。

他吞下剩下的一句我會尊重你對這件衣服的堅持，又多捏了幾下高文的胸肌才捲起衣擺，將裙裝拉過肩脫掉。對方抱起結實的胸，讓蘭斯洛特在窄縫裡抽插幾下便鬆開手，沿著他的腰攀上肌肉形狀分明的腹部，直到乳頭。他掙扎著爬起，讓蘭斯洛特躺下後再次迎了上去，跪在他腿間，從陰莖開始親吻，蔓延到腹部時高文才再一次把他的勃起放到了厚實胸肉之間的縫裡，讓柔軟的胸口緊貼著他的下腹。蘭斯洛特忍不住呻吟，這是他們第一次玩這種花樣，高文的身體輕輕動著，胸前沾上曖昧的水痕，耐心包覆住他的時候也不忘拉起輕薄的衣物，以免被汗水和體液污染。

他漸漸找到讓蘭斯洛特舒服的方式，移動的時候偶爾也用舌頭去舔他的陰莖頂部，或用自己挺起的乳尖刺激柱身和頂端，直到他裙底下那條輕薄的內褲被勃起的陰莖撐出一塊突起，前端流出的液體弄濕了根本遮不住什麼的布料，更別說裝飾性質大於實質意義的一小片裙子。

過度貼身的衣服從穿上的那刻起便在撩撥理智，蘭斯洛特將高文的內褲拉向腿根，按著他的後腰催促他騎上來。手掌下的肉體在他的邀請之後便做好了準備，唯有蘭斯洛特知道在派對裡遊走和談笑的高文每個地方都在期待更多，沒有被衣服遮蓋的腰和背柔順的像蛋糕上的糖霜，會在舌頭舔舐下融化，身體裡已經為了被進入而擴張和塗滿潤滑。

他又說了一次想肏穿著這件衣服的你。

高文半跪著，後穴緩緩吞進他完整的勃起，完全插入之後他呼出輕軟的鼻音，讓陰莖從衣物的邊緣一次次挺入。他仰起頭，在蘭斯洛特身上動著，陰莖插得很深，每一次進出都弄出了拍擊聲和情色的水聲，細小的衣服綁帶緊咬著高文臀部飽滿的肌理，為了等會還能穿上，他更用力扯開濕透的布料，騎在他腰上的男人裹著薄汗，皮膚熱得燙手，將手掌按在他精瘦一些的身上，想做些什麼挑起更多快樂，但又被幹得穩不住自己，他對蘭斯洛特身體的想望和對方想狠很肏他的渴望不相上下。

臨近高潮時蘭斯洛特像是要把高文揉進懷裡般地握住他的腰，喘著告訴他要射了，從下方挺入的陰莖在溫暖的肉穴裡搏動著射精，高文享受意識飄浮的短暫時間，隨著肏弄呻吟和痙攣發抖，僅是認知到對方的性器正在身體裡，親密結合就足以讓人興奮。他慢慢抬起腰，體內的乳白色精液從後穴裡滿溢出來，滴落在蘭斯洛特的腰部，而他腿間的陰莖依然挺立著，難堪地擠在那件可憐的布料旁。

脫掉吧。

蘭斯洛特替他鬆開綁繩，這次高文同意了，也讓他將自己拉到床面上交換綿長的吻，他一直盼望著這個。被肏過一次後高文不再顯得急躁，在陰莖又一次插入還滿是精液的後穴裡時用手腳並用地攀上對方的身體，全交由蘭斯洛特掌控節奏，毫不在意那雙手會在他奶白色的胸腹和臀部留下幾天都不會退去的痕跡。他惟獨對親吻貪心，送給了蘭斯洛特在頸間的吻痕，被精液弄髒腹部和股間時也依然熱情地仰起脖子討取讓柔軟的嘴唇和舌頭交纏的機會。

 

悄悄回到人群裡的他們沒有得到太多關注，只有一向敏銳的崔斯坦挑起眉毛，無聲地用誇張的嘴型問他們有沒有戴套。

那個味道沒有這麼容易洗掉……你知道的……還有那件褲子真的太短又太薄了。

崔斯坦直白地說，畢竟他沒有張開眼睛，看不見蘭斯洛特和高文的困窘。  


**Author's Note:**

> 本篇宗旨：  
> 女裝打砲end
> 
> 下次我真的要來寫點正經的…………


End file.
